kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Eigem
Kamen Rider Eigem is the 26th season of the Kamen Rider television saga, and he is the 33rd Rider. This also marks the 45th Anniversary of the Kamen Riders. It has a gemstone motif. Synopsis Strange demons called the Jewelariats have been sealed up 1,000 years ago. Today, when someone has stolen the Baja Glove from the museum for his evil purposes, he releases the Jewelariats from the seal to do his bidding. However, 9 of them betrayed the demons because they find the human race a bit more pure than they expected, and they are set for dead. When young miner, without a past, Daigo Kanamou saves them, the good Jewelariats return the favor by giving him a belt that transforms him into Kamen Rider Eigem. When his friend is killed by a Jewelariat, a small blue Jewelariat gives him a second life by fusing with him. With the good Jewelariats and their grunts, the Beastones, Eigem must defeat the bad Jewelariats who are terrorizing Japan, and find out on who he is as well as the current king of the evil Jewelariats. Riders Daigo Kanamou/Kamen Rider Eigem-a young miner without a past, Daigo is still on a journey trying to find out on who he really is. But the set-for-dead Jewelariats tell him that they can help him if he frees him, which he did. He enjoys eating pizza and drinking guava juice. Kamen Rider Luster-TBA Kamen Rider Jade-TBA Kamen Rider Onok-TBA Arsenal SharpStrider-Eigem's motorcycle that can convert into four modes: motorcycle, drill, sub, and flight. EigHolder-Eigem's henshin belt that can hold eight gems, that the Beastones transform into, with eight forms. When he transforms, his form usually starts with the Ruby form. Jewelariat Eshinju becomes the button, after the form is selected, before it becomes pushed for transformation. Rubalibur-In Ruby Form, this is Eigem's main weapon modeled after a phoenix. Beastones-creatures that share DNA of the good Jewelariats, and transform into gems for the EigHolder. Phoenix becomes the Ruby, Dragon becomes the Sapphire, Pegasus becomes the Emerald, Titan becomes the Topaz, Manticore becomes the Amethyst, Garuda becomes the Diamond, Fairy becomes the Pearl, and Serpent becomes the Opal. Good Jewelariats Erubi-a Jewelariat modeled after an oni. He is sarcastic and very feisty. He also serves as Daigo's "bro." His gemstone is a ruby. Efaia-a Jewelariat modeled after a dinosaur foot. He hops around constantly. When Daigo's friend Mufu is murdered by an evil Jewelariat, Efaia becomes his shoe to bring him back to life. His gemstone is a sapphire. Emera-a Jewelariat modeled after an owl. Although smart, he can be a bit stubborn sometimes. His gemstone is an emerald. Epazu-a Jewelariat modeled after a knight. He is the only Jewelariat of the group that has no comedy relief. He is very smart, wise, and calm. His gemstone is a topaz. Emeji-a Jewelariat modeled after a chibi fairy with a head of a bunny. She is youngest, cutest, and the sweetest of the group, and is good friends with Eshinju. Her gemstone is an amethyst. Eyamon-a gigantic Jewelariat modeled after an armored, horned dinosaur. He doesn't talk, but communicates like a normal beast. Hates it when someone rides on him. His gemstone is a diamond. Eshinju-a Jewelariat modeled after a ball with a chibi face. She is the second-cutest of the Jewelariats, as well as the smallest and the weakest of them all. She serves as the button for the EigHolder. Her gemstone is a pearl. Eopa-a Jewelariat modeled after a snake. He is the most cunning of the Jewelariats, and a born prankster, much to his comrades' annoyance. His gemstone is an opal. Evil Jewelariats Green Ghost-a mysterious figure who now commands the Jewelariats thanks to him possessing the Baja Glove. He is Green Ghost in his temple, and as gentleman Kentaro Mizuki of the outside world. He plans to enslave the Jewelariats so he can rule the world, and destroying anyone who interferes, including Kamen Rider Eigem. Akatashi(Red Ambassador in English)-Green Ghost's second-in-command created after Ambassador Hell, another Kamen Rider villain of the past. From his fake human form, he can assume his true Jewelariat form Ruby Manticore. His monster army are mammals. Kiwani(Yellow Alligator in English)-Green Ghost's top warrior, and sees Kamen Rider Eigem as a perfect rival. From his humanoid alligator form, he can assume his true Jewelariat form Topaz Dragon. His monster army are reptiles, amphibians, and dinosaurs. Aotako(Blue Octopus in English)-Green Ghost's largest servant, and the brains of his soldiers. From his giant octopus form, he can assume his smaller but more stronger Jewelariat form Sapphire Kraken. His monsters are fish and other sea creatures except crustaceons. Midoyosei(Green Fairy in English)-Green Ghost's smallest, youngest, cutest, and childish servant as well as his spy. Like Emeji, she is a chibi fairy with a bunny's head. From her fairy form, she can assume her bigger, stronger, and more mature Jewelariat form Emerald Scorpion. Her monsters are birds, bugs, and non-water invertabraes. Jewelariat Monsters: Category:Series